skatonic
by yashaoftheness
Summary: Hojo finally loses it. oneshot songfic and my first fic! no particular pairings


yay! my first fic! awesome of the ness! flames are welcome

disclaimer- neither inuyasha nor the song skatanic by reel big fishbelong to me

Skatanic by Nicole yasha

I watched her climb up the steps to the shrine where she lives. Everything about her is beautiful. Even her name, Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. KAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEE. Melodious. I sit in my car, hidden in the shadows. It's getting late. Mom won't care, she thinks I'm at the movies. finally, her light goes out.

_uh oh yeah! Uh oh yeah! Uh oh yeah! U oh yeah... watching you sleep I'm looking in you're window. And everyday I drive past your house .I sit in your front yard why don't you come out?_

I go up the stairs and climb the tree next to her window. There she is. So angelic. So beautiful. with her juicy, with her juicy pink lips. and her long, wavy, raven hair. How can she be sick all the time and still look this beautiful? I give her gifts to help her . But, for some reason. I have a feeling it never gets past her grandfather.

_watching you sleep. (Whoa)_

_Nowhere to hide. (Whoa) _

_One of these days I'm gonna come inside!_

her three friends try to pair us up. I don't care, they can do whatever they want. I know she's gonna end up loving me anyway. I'll make sure of it. I love her so much. I just wish she wasn't so sick all the time. I love her. I mean, what else could it be?

_must be love!_

_What else could it be?_

_Fuck you bitch I love you! _

_I'm not crazy!_

I'm starting to suspect that she has a boyfriend. she keeps turning me down when I ask her out. If she does. I will tear him limb from limb. I will scoop out his eyeballs and smash them between my fingers for even looking at my kagome. She saw me outside of her house the other night. And now she has been avoiding me. Maybe she is shy. Maybe she loves me back! Or maybe she's just caught up in her schoolwork. She doesn't have a boyfriend...

_walking up to her and she's walking away. I just wanna talk to you. Maybe she's got...better things to do. _

_Don't be afraid (whoa)_

_to feel my touch (whoa) _

_Don't worry babe, I won't hurt you much!_

This is the last straw! A boy came to pick her up. He had long silver hair, and was wearing all red! What a freak! He wore a baseball cap and walked kagome home. This boy's gonna pay. No one steals the woman I love.

_must be love!_

_What else could It be?_

_Fuck you bitch I love you! _

_I'm not crazy! _

_I'm gonna make you love me!_

I hop in my car. 'he's gonna pay' runs through my head again. He's gonna pay he's gonna pay he's gonna PAY!

_I'm gonna make you love me!_

When I get there I run up the shrine steps as fast as I can. He looked kind of scrawny. One swipe with my knife and he's gone. Leaving me and kagome together. Forever.

_I'm gonna make you love me._

_No matter what you say!_

I saw them walking towards that old well house. A make-out spot? Oh yeah, he's going down! He said something and she laughed. I felt my fist clench around my knife. How dare he. She's mine and only MINE!

_must be love!_

_What else could it be?_

_Fuck you bitch I love you!_

_I'm not crazy!_

I ran up and pulled out my knife. Nice and sharp. it was given to me for protection, but I think this is a greater cause. I lunged at him and yelled out a yell. At an incredible speed he turned and grabbed the hand with the knife.

"Not a wise thing to do, human." he smirked and I noticed his features. He had fangs! I looked up and saw...it can't be! Dog ears? He isn't human! Kagome turned around and gasped.

"Hojou-kun?" the thing turned his head and looked at her

" You know this guy, kagome?" kagome's face turned from shock to anger.

"Inuyasha! Put him down!" I hadn't realized I was in the air until then. Kagome and this "inuyasha" thing were arguing. I reached up and grabbed the knife and saw the guys nails. As sharp as the knife I was holding! Maybe sharper. I grabbed my knife and dove it into his shoulder. He turned and glared at me.

"Bad move, human" he said. And he punched me, I flew back about 100 feet. Despite the pain I got back up no one takes kagome. He tore the knife from his shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" he glared and sked me. Kagome suddenly gasped and whispered something in his ear.

" So you're the one bothering kagome lately."

"Go call those polees thingies. I'll take care of him." He ran up to me and hit me in the head. The last thing I saw before I passed out was kagome running into her house.

"Kagome, my love." I said softly and closed my eyes.

_must be love (what else could it be?) _

_Must be love (what else could it be?)_

_Must be love (what else could it be?_

_Must be love..._

Kaguya hospital for the criminally insane.

Akitoki, Hojou

age: 16

DOB: 8/19/89

admitted: 9/4/05

diagnosed for: sever schizophrenia, stalking and obsession of classmate Higurashi, Kagome

how'd you like it? review review review!


End file.
